Haylor one shot: Coffee
by winterlights13
Summary: AU where Taylor is an aspiring songwriter, working as a coffee girl at a Nashville arena where 1D are playing.


**So I decided to write a one shot for all of you Haylor shippers out there :) I hope I got the parts about One Direction right and believable, if not, let me know. I hope you enjoy it! **

"But seriously, how many times did we have to stop the car today?"  
>Niall shrugged and counted on his fingers.<br>"Five, six times?"  
>"Yesterday was worse," Liam said.<br>"True," Harry sighed. "But I wish we could just go somewhere once without having to take pictures with five hundred people."  
>Zayn took a pillow from the couch him and Niall were sitting on and threw it towards the couch the others had occupied. Niall ducked it and threw it back, laughing.<br>"Be grateful, you idiot," Zayn said. "Sometimes, all you do is complain."  
>"I know, I'm sorry. It's just a bit stressful sometimes."<br>"Great reception here, by the way," Louis said sarcastically.  
>"Don't be a diva, Louis," Harry grinned. "I'm sure they'll bring your coffee soon."<br>"In the last arena we played in here in the States, they didn't even get me decent coffee," Louis pouted.  
>Niall raised his eyebrows. "I thought it was fine."<br>"Your coffee standards have always been ridiculously low."  
>As they were laughing, the door of the reception room opened and their heads turned. A girl walked in with a trolley full of coffee and biscuits.<br>"I'm sorry it took so long," she said with a southern ring to her voice, while tucking a blonde lock behind her ear. "Our coffee machine broke down."  
>"It's fine," Louis said immediately, and when Harry looked at him in surprise, he saw Louis studying the girl admiringly. When he looked back at her, he understood why.<br>Under her long lashes were blue eyes that studied them apprehensively. She was wearing a floral dress, even though it was cold, and shoes with... cat ears on it?  
>"What would you like?" She asked as she looked straight at Harry. At the moment she did that, he felt a jolt of electricity race through his veins.<br>"Just... Just black coffee please," he answered. He saw the others eyeing each other meaningfully as it was clear that he couldn't look away from her. She seemed to have the same problem; her eyes were locked on his while she took a cup of coffee from the trolley and walked over to his couch.  
>He should've seen it coming; although she walked gracefully, the look they shared was a distracting one. When the hot coffee fell to the couch and splashed up to his jumper, she let out a squeal and Harry rose automatically, he saw that she was just about as tall as he was. This little observation distracted him from the heat momentarily, until she responded with an extensive apology.<br>"I'm so sorry, how clumsy of me, just let me-"  
>"No, it's fine, it's fine," Harry said, ignoring the hot coffee stain.<br>"I'll fix it, just come with me..."  
>The girl took his hand and pulled him out of the room, the other boys grinning at one another.<p>

"I'm sorry," she kept saying as he followed her through the hallway.  
>"It's okay, I swear," Harry said.<br>"I've only been working here for a week and I've already spilled coffee on someone. Fantastic," she muttered, speeding up her pace.  
>"I'm sure you'll do fine after this," Harry said in an attempt to comfort her, walking faster to keep up with her. "You'll have a brilliant... coffee-pouring career."<br>She laughed scornfully. "I'll be gone from here as soon as possible. This is just an in between-job."  
>They arrived at the bathroom door, and she pulled him into the ladies room. He thought it better not to protest.<br>"Yeah? What would you like to do after this?"  
>"I'm a songwriter," she sighed as she took a handkerchief and held it under the flowing tap.<br>"Really?" Harry raised his eyebrows.  
>"My previous record label didn't want to let me do my own thing, you know. So I walked out."<br>"You walked out?" His eyes widened.  
>"Mmh-mmh," she mumbled as she bent down and started feverishly cleaning his jumper.<br>"I can do that myself, you know," he said as he reached for the hankie. He touched her hand as he took it and suddenly, he found his face at the same height as hers. Her navy eyes were wide as they stayed like that for a few seconds before they both straightened up again.  
>"I... I'm Taylor, by the way," she said, breaking the silence.<br>"Nice to meet you, Taylor," he said. "I'm Harry."  
>She nodded, as they studied each other awkwardly.<br>"Maybe... maybe you could write with us sometime," he offered. He wasn't going to let this be the last time they crossed paths - even though he didn't really know why.  
>Her eyes lit up like a kiss of fire and powder. Harry didn't know why that poetic simile suddenly popped into his head.<br>"Are you serious?" She gasped.  
>"Of course. It'll be fun," he said as he smiled at her.<br>"Yeah, fun," she nodded breathlessly, even though she obviously thought that the word didn't quite cover it.  
>"Tonight, after the concert, maybe? We usually get pizza after a gig and jam for a bit," he said.<br>"Sure," she said nervously.  
>"See you after the show, Taylor," he said and he turned around, shooting her one more electric smile as he walked away.<p>

_Thank you for reading! Please review x_


End file.
